After Hanabi Fest
by peachymoonyo
Summary: JUST READ! AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER READ OK? CHANBAEK ONLY/YAOI/FUJO ONLY/20 AREA


**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW AFTER READ !**

.

Typo is my style

.

enjoy to read gaes!

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek : After Hanabi Fest**

 **oneshoot fanfiction**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termangu menatap jalanan ibu kota jepang yang penuh sesak oleh lautan manusia. Jalanan hampir tak pernah lengang oleh suara derap kaki manusia yang bergerak hilir mudik, suara klakson mobil dan suara bus yang setiap 10 menit sekali berhenti tepat di halte bus juga tak absen meliputi kebisingan kota tokyo.

Ini adalah musim panas, sebagian orang mungkin sedang berjalan jalan menikmati waktu liburan keluarga, bersama keluarga atau bersama kerabat dekat. Setahu baekhyun pantai pantai di jepang yang tak kalah indah dari negara lain selalu menjadi primadona para penduduk jepang untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka, namun yang baekhyun lihat tidaklah demikian. Kota kota besar di jepang pun tak kalah menjadi primadona tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka.

Bahkan menurut baekhyun, pada waktu liburan musim panas seperti ini jalanan ibu kota negeri sakura ini malah lebih padat dari biasanya. Baekhyun hanya diam selama kurang lebih 10 menit di sebuah halte bus, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam untuk berkeliling kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan _tokyo tower_ ini. Dan kali ini ia memutuskan untuk istirahat di halte bus sambil duduk dan menikmati se-cup _matcha ice tea,_ matanya memicing menatap langit tokyo yang biru dan terik.

"Oiii! Baekhyun!"

Mata baekhyun mendelik lalu tersenyum menatap seseorang yang berdiri jauh darinya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gigi putih yang selalu menjadi ciri khas orang itu benar benar menyilaukan pengelihatan baekhyun, terlebih cahaya matahari yang terik seakan membuat bias kilap dari gigi putih itu, dan baekhyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

Baekhyun membalas lambai tangan orang itu hingga orang yang tadinya berdiri jauh darinya perlahan semakin mendekat padanya, baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursi halte itu menyambut kedatangan orang itu.

"Panass!" ucapnya sambil mengusap kasar keringat di dahinya

"Kau bilang 5 menit" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal

Si pria yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum 3 jari tanpa dosa, dan baekhyun mendelik kesal kearah chanyeol yang malah dengan bangganya memamerkan gigi berderet rapi dan putihnya yang menyilaukan bak artis iklan pasta gigi.

"Kau haus?" tanya baekhyun lalu memberikan matcha ice teanya pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil- "terima kasih"

.

.

"Festival hanabi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "aku ingin melihat pesta kembang api, boleh kan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia mengetukan jari panjangnya di meja sambil menatap kearah jendela besar yang mengarah langsung kejalanan ibu kota. Setahunya festival hanabi memang banyak dikenal dengan sebutan festival kembang api se-jepang, jadi menurutnya jika baekhyun ingin pergi ke acara festival kembang api, datang ke festival hanabi memang perayaan yang cocok, selain itu festival hanabi juga festival khas musim panas seperti sekarang ini.

"Chanyeol?" chanyeol menoleh

"Kau akan pergi sendirian?"

"Mm...bagaimana ya, kalau kau mau kita bisa pergi bersama, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tampak menimang, "sebenarnya aku mau pergi bersamamu kesana, tapiiii..."

Baekhyun ikut terdiam, kedua alisnya berkerut menatap chanyeol yang memotong perkataannya lantas chanyeol hanya berdiam saja, seperti tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menaruh gelas minuman kosong di atas meja

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau ikut, dengan atau tanpamu aku tetap akan datang ke sana" baekhyun perpangku tangan

Chanyeol yang menyadari ekspresi kesal teman masa kecilnya itu lalu menarik kedua alisnya keatas

"E-eh! Tidak seperti itu baek, aku kan tidak bilang aku tidak mau"

"Lalu? Kau hanya diam saja, bukankah itu berarti kau tidak mau?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil menatap baekhyun yang terlanjur kesal padanya,

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku sudah berulang kali datang ke festival itu"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "oh, kau pasti bosan karena kau memang sudah menjadi 'orang' jepang kan? Acara musiman seperti ini sudah biasa bagimu"

"Eh! Aku kan tidak bilang begitu"

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah janji akan pergi dengan orang lain? Seorang wanita misalnya? Jika begitu, katakan saja chanyeol"

Chanyeol mendesah kecil lalu membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya yang -demi tuhan sekarang minuman ini sama sekali tak terasa dingin, karena hawa panas yang berasal dari tatapan baekhyun yang kini tengah mengitimidasinya. Andai chanyeol sama cerewetnya dengan baekhyun mungkin ia bisa menyusun kata kata hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat panjang untuk menjelaskan pada baekhyun, betapa sibuknya ia dengan pekerjaan yang sudah dead line.

Sedangkan itu baekhyun malah asyik merutuki teman masa kecilnya yang duduk dihadapannya, oh ayolah! Baekhyun sengaja memutuskan untuk berlibur ke jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol dan menghabiskan waktu musim panas bersama. Namun nyatanya chanyeol sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ajakannya, gezz! Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kesalnya baekhyun saat ini?

 _Duk!_

Baekhyun membanting kecil gelas kosongnya keatas meja- "jadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf ya, bukan aku tak mau pergi bersamamu hanya saja-"

"Tidak masalah, harusnya kau bilang dari tadi, kau memotong banyak waktu berhargaku park! Menunggumu lebih dari 5 menit di halte bus lalu mengobrol hal hal yang jelas jelas kau anggap tak penting, AKU PULANG!"

Dan begitu saja baekhyun melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada chanyeol dari kafe itu. Mungkin baekhyun tak sempat melihat seringai tipis dari sudut bibir chanyeol yang masih duduk manis dikursinya seraya menatap punggung baekhyun yang terus menjauh dari pandangannya.

...

 **Hanabi Fest!**

Inilah festival kembang api yang selalu baekhyun tunggu tunggu, ini adalah pertama kalinya datang ke jepang dan melihat acara khas musim panas yang diadakan di hampir penjuru tempat di jepang. Baekhyun tak kalah antusias nya dengan para turis yang datang dari belahan dunia lain dan juga warga lokal yang berkumpul dan selalu menantikan acara pesta kembang api musim panas ini.

Baekhyun terlihat memakai yukata berwarna biru langit dengan pola bunga sakura berwarna hitam memenuhi sebagian samping kanan yukatanya. Tak lupa kipas kertas berwarna hitam legam menjadi pelengkap busannya malam ini, baekhyun cukup fasih berbahasa jepang, itu semua karena jasa chanyeol yang dengan senang hati mengajarinya saat mereka sedang ber- _video call._ Tempat bising yang penuh pekak tak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk tetap datang ke festival ini, meskipun kadang-kadang baekhyun merasa kesepian dan asing karena pergi sendirian, tapi baekhyun tetap merasa senang.

Sejauh ini yang baekhyun lihat adalah banyaknya wanita jepang yang berlenggak lenggok kesana kemari memakai yukata berwarna warni, geta dan tak lupa kipas kertas sebagai pengusir rasa panas, sebagian dari mereka ada yang terlihat berbisik saat menatapnya, namun baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Selain itu banyak sekali kedai-kedai makanan khas jepang berdiri di tempat dimana diadakannya festival, mulai dari jajanan makanan ringan seperti manisan, permen apel, mie dingin, kue beras, dan minuman, sampai jajanan makanan berat, seperti, udon, ramen, dan lain sebagainya. Tak lupa beberapa permainan air juga dapat baekhyun temui dimana mana, contohnya permainan memancing belut, shateki, super ball, atau yang paling khas adalah permainan menangkap ikan mas koki, kingyo sukui.

Anak-anak kecil yang datang bersama orangtua merekapun tak kalah antusiasnya, beberapa anak anak berlarian kesana kemari sambil memakai omen. Kemeriahan itu akan terus berlanjut sampai pertunjukan kembang api dimulai, sambil menunggu baekhyun memutuskan untuk jalan jalan dan menikmati kudapan kecil yang manis.

Setelah merasa lelah berjalan jalan baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam di jembatan yang mengarah ke lautan. Hembusan malam beradu dengan suara menenangkan dari ombak yang menghatam karang seakan menjadi obat rasa penatnya, lalu baekhyun tercenung sendirian. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang..

"Andai kau disini chanyeol" ucapnya lirih namun kemudian ia berdecak

"Teman macam apa dia itu, aku datang kemari kan sengaja untuk menghabiskan waktu musim panas bersama, tsk! Kau menyebalkan sekali dasar telinga caplang!"

Baekhyun mengutuk tingkah chanyeol yag seakan tak peduli padanya, tidakkah chanyeol tahu bahwa baekhyun sengaja menyempatkan waktu libur kerjanya untuk datang ke jepang hanya untuk menemuinya? Baekhyun terus berceloteh ria hingga ia pun dibuat terkejut setengah mati saat tangan besar membekap mulutnya. Hal yang baekhyun pikirkan saat ini adalah, ada orang yang hendak bertindak jahat padanya!

"Hmp!"

Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar, ia meronta ronta dan mencoba berteriak, namun apa ada dia hanya seorang diri disana. Baekhyun panik dan mulai merasa sangat ketakutan, hingga munculah ide untuk mengigit tangan besar itu sekuat kuatnya sampai sang pemilik tangan besar itu memekik kesakitan seraya melepas tangannya dari mulut baekhyun.

"Jangan macam macam ya! Begini begini aku jago bela diri tahu! Me- eh! Chanyeol?" baekhyun terdiam.

Matanya mengerjap lucu kala menatap wajah familiar dihadapannya sedang tersenyum kikuk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang kesakitan. Satu detik kemudian baekhyun sadar bahwa tangan yang ia gigit adalah tangan chanyeol!

"Ka-kau... Ah! Apa tanganmu sakit?" chanyeol lantas mengangguk.

Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya, tapi lama lama matanya memicing menatap chanyeol yang masih tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Bukankah kau bilang kau sibuk dan tak mau menemaniku yah!" ucap baekhyun kesal sambil menunjuk nunjuk chanyeol.

Dan yang ditunjuk menggerakan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang.

"Tenang dulu baek, aku kan tidak bilang aku tidak mau menemanimu" jelas chanyeol yang dibalas delikan mata yang amat tajam dari baekhyun.

"Bullshit! Kalau tidak mau ya bilang saja tidak mau" baekhyun bersedekap tangan sambil membalikan kembali badanya menatap lautan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu byun baekhyun"

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun untuk membawa tubuh baekhyun berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sengaja tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan pergi ke festival hanabi, awalnya aku memang tidak mau datang kesini, tapi karena aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian jadi akupun memutuskan untuk datang kemari. Dan aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu" jelas chanyeol, namun dalam hatinya ia tertawa jahil

Baekhyun menatap curiga, mulutnya siap terbuka untuk mencecar chanyeol dengan seribu pertanyaan

"apa kau tidak bohong? Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Aku tidak terpaksa, sungguh! Aku melakukannya karena aku memang ingin pergi ke festival ini bersamamu" ucap chanyeol memotong ucapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menatap curiga, ditatapnya mata chanyeol dalam dalam kemudian bola matanya beralih menatap tubuh chanyeol dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Dan satu hal yang membuat tawanya hampir saja meledak! Lihatlah alas kaki yang chanyeol pakai, sneakers tidaklah cocok untuk yukata dongker berpola garis vertikal yang ia pakai sekarang. Demi tuhan, apa chanyeol masih tak mengerti bagaimana caranya berpakaian yang serasi untuk setelan yukata? Dia pikir berapa lama ia tinggal di jepang? Mengapa ia masih belum bisa menyelaraskan stylenya saat memakai yukata?

"Apa kau masih marah baek?"

"Ya" jawabnya singkat membuat chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya keatas

"Baiklah, begini saja, aku minta maaf karena membiarkanmu pergi sendirian kemari dan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, aku akan membawamu bermain sebuah permainan disini"

"Permainan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya, ia menatap chanyeol yang tersenyum layaknya orang dungu padanya.

"Chanyeol~ yang benar saja, ini kan permainan yang mudah" baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Matanya beralih menatap anak anak kecil yang tengah mengerumuni sebuah kolam buatan berisikan ikan ikan mas koki yang berenang kesana kemari sambil tertawa riang, kemudian kembali menatap chanyeol dengan ujung bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

"Chanyeol~ aku tidak mau main ah!"

"Kau yakin ini permainan mudah? Memang kau sudah mencobanya?" baekhyun menggeleng kecil

"Ini permainan menangkap ikan mas koki dengan kertas tipis, jika kau bisa menangkap satu ekor ikan dengan alat ini tanpa merobek kertasnya kau bisa membawa pulang ikan yang kau tangkap"

Baekhyun menatap sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang dibentuk dengan kawat tipis, kemudian menggunakan kertas tipis sebagai pengganti jaring. Kalau dilihat lihat sih memang tidak mudah, sepertinya hal yang mustahil menangkap ikan koki dengan hanya berbekal jaring yang terbuat dari kertas tipis yang mudah sekali sobek jika terkena air, tapi baekhyun juga tak jarang melihat anak anak kecil yang berjingkrak senang tak kepalang saat berhasil menjaring ikan mas koki dengan jaringan tipis itu lalu memamerkannya pada kedua orangtua mereka. Ini memang permainan anak kecil, tapi orang dewasapun belum tentu bisa menggaet satu ekor ikan dengan alat ini.

.

Mencoba dan mencoba, dan baekhyun gagal untuk yang ke tiga kalinya! Jaringnya sudah sobek semua dan tak ada satupun ikan yang berhasil ia tangkap, sedangkan itu chanyeol masih fokus mengincar ikan ikan mas koki itu, chanyeol sudah gagal 2 kali dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Baekhyun bersedekap tangan menatap chanyeol yang sedang fokus dengan incarannya, jika chanyeol juga tak mendapatkan satu ekorpun harusnya mereka malu pada anak anak kecil yang berhasil menangkap satu ekor ikan hanya dengan 2 kali kesempatan.

"Yyeeaayy! Dapat! Aku dapat!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat chanyeol yang memamerkan hasil tangkapnya dalam sebuah ember kecil berisi ikan mas koki berwarna merah.

.

.

"Lihat, dia lucu sekali kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya mengangkat plastik bening yang berisi air dan seekor ikan koki di hadapan wajahnya.

"Aku pikir itu permainan yang sangat mudah"

Chanyeol terkikik "tapi kau tidak mendapat satu ekorpun"

"Tsk!"

 _"Huuaaa! Ikanku mati"_

 _"Aduh sudah jangan menangis terus, bukankah ibu sudah bilang untuk memegangnya dengan erat agar plastiknya yidak jatuh?"_

 _"Hhuuuaaaa! Hiks hiks"_

 _"Ayah akan membelikanmu ikan yang lain, ayah berjanji"_

 _"Tidak mau! Ini kan hasil tangkapanku sendiri hiks.."_

Baekhyun tiba tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menatap seorang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri bersama kedua orangtuanya tak jauh darinya, anak kecil itu menangis sesenggukan meratapi ikannya yang sudah mati diantara telapak tangan kecilnya. Kedua orangtuanya terus membujuknya agar tidak menangis, namun alih alih berhenti menangis suara tangis anak kecil itu semakin membesar dan menarik rasa simpatik baekhyun.

"Eh? Baekhyun!?" dan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan chanyeol, baekhyun berjalan kearah anak kecil itu.

"Hey, ada apa? Apa ikanmu mati?" tanya baekhyun dan anak itu mengangguk lemah

"Lihat, aku punya seekor ikan, ikannya memang tak sebesar milikmu tapi jika kau mau kau bisa mengambil milikku" anak itu mengerjap lucu sambil menyeka air matanya dengan lengan yukatanya.

"Apa kau yang menangkapnya?" tanya si anak lalu menunjuk plastik gembung yang berisi ikan didalamnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "bukan, tapi kakak yang berdiri disana yang menangkapnya, dia yang memberikan ini padaku, aku senang dapat ikan tapi aku rasa aku akan lebih senang jika kau yang memiliki ikan ini"

Si anak terdiam kemudian mendongak menatap wajah kedua orangtuanya yang memberi anggukan kecil sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apa aku benar benar boleh memilikinya?"

"Tentu!"

Si anak tampak kegirangan setelah baekhyun bersedia memberikan ikan miliknya, sang anak kemudian beralih menatap chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan mengapa anak kecil itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum padanya dan juga kedua orangtua si anak yang menatapnya lalu membungkuk kecil pada chanyeol. Sang anak dan orangtuanya terlihat pamit pada baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau memberikan ikan itu padanya?" tanya chanyeol dibalas anggukan mantap dari baekhyun

"Hu'um, kenapa? Kau marah?" chanyeol lekas menggelengkan kepalanya

"Byun baekhyun, aku tak marah sama sekali, aku justru tak menyangka bahwa kau punya sifat baik hati, aku bangga padamu baek" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak kecil rambut baekhyun sampai baekhyun terkikik pelan dibuatnya.

"Sebentar lagi pertunjukan kembang api akan dimulai, baek bagaimana kalau kita melihat kembang apinya disana!" tunjuk chanyeol kearah jembatan, setelah baekhyun mengangguk setuju chanyeol lalu merangkul bahu baekhyun dan berjalan bersama menuju jembatan

.

Sorak sorai decak kekaguman saat satu per satu petasan meledak diudara menghasilkan percikan api berwarna warni yang indah. Langit kota terlihat jauh dua kali lebih indah ketika berhias dengan kilatan warna warni dari kembang api. Inilah moment musim panas yang selalu mereka tunggu, festival hanabi yang selalu menunjukan ribuan bentuk kembang api yang meledak bak permata berhamburan di langit malam yang gelap, meskipun mereka selalu bisa merasakan moment yang tak kalah menakjubkan dari festival matsuri, tsukimi, atau o-bun tetapi tetap saja pertunjukan festival hanabi selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi warga lokal ataupun turis yang datang berkunjung.

Selain itu pertunjukan kembang api ini diramaikan dengan suara tabuhan musik khas jepang yang sengaja dimainkan untuk menambah suasana gegap gempita bagi warga jepang dan turis internasional yang sengaja datang untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api festival hanabi. Baekhyun pun sampai dibuat menganga kagum dengan pertunjukan ini, meskipun di korea juga punya festival khas musim panas sendiri, namun tetap saja festival hanabi dan festival lainnya yang ada dijepang juga tak kalah menariknya.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi baekhyun melihat ribuan ledakan kembang api di atas langit, dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya begitu merasa sangat bahagia, karena ia tak menonton pertunjukan ini sendirian. Tentu saja karena ada teman sejatinya yang menemani tepat disamping kanan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan minum sake terlalu banyak! Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggerakan tagannya mengisyaratkan pada baekhyun untuk berhenti bicara. Ia sudah cukup kesulitan menatap jalanan dan berjalan lurus, dan omelan baekhyun semakin memperparah kondisinya yang ada diantara ambang ke-tidak-sadaran.

"Malam ini aku mau menginap di tempatmu" ucap chanyeol agak tak jelas

"Hah?"

"Malam ini aku mau menginap di tempatmu" ulang chanyeol.

"Tsk! Baiklah, hhh! Kau ini selalu saja membuatku repot dan repot"

Dan ucapan baekhyun hanya dibalas senyuman lebar dari chanyeol.

.

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar hotelnya lalu menyalakan lampu di dalam kamar hotelnya. Setelah itu baekhyun kembali berlari ke luar kamar untuk memapah chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"E-eh!?"

Baekhyun tiba tiba saja dikejutkan dengan perlakuan chanyeol yang secara tiba tiba mendorong tubuhnya ke pintu, tepat setelah baekhyun menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar hotelnya. Kepala chanyeol terkulai di bahunya, melihat itu baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, takut takut chanyeol mati(?) atau hal buruk yang lainnya

"Ada apa?" tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, lama ia berada di posisi itu. Chanyeol tak sedikitpun mengucapkan satu patah kata dan baekhyun yang sama sekali tak bergerak barang satu incipun dari posisi awalnya

"Maafkan aku baek" ucap chanyeol tiba tiba dengan suara yang berat dan sedikit serak.

Baekhyun awalnya tak mengerti dengan kalimat chanyeol, baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk memberi pertanyaan pada chanyeol tiba tiba saja terdengar suara desahan yang pelan dari chanyeol. Mata baekhyun terbelalak saat menatap suatu aktifitas di bawah tubuh mereka. Baekhyun shock namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain memperhatikan chanyeol yang tengah bermasturbasi di hadapannya.

Sial

Baekhyun penasaran apa yang chanyeol pikirkan hingga ia bisa merasa horny dan ereksi disaat kondisinya ada diantara sadar dan tidak sadar. Baekhyun tentu saja ingin mendorong tubuh chanyeol sampai ambruk dan memarahi kebodohan chanyeol yang tak ada habisnya, hanya saja entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa membeku dan ingin berdiam diri saja.

"Sshh ahh baek"

Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang ini chanyeol tengah menatap wajahnya yang mulai menerah bak kepiting rebus, baekhyun yang malu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain yang lebih aman untuk di tatap. Ketimbang ia harus menatap wajah orang yang sedang bermasturbasi,

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh, dan tepat saat ia menoleh bibir chanyeol langsung menghantam bibirnya. Mulut baekhyun yang terbuka karena terkejut menjadi kesempatan emas bagi chanyeol, dengan itu ia dapat dengan mudah melesatkan lidahnya mengekspos gua hangat milik baekhyun.

"Emh!" mata baekhyun memejam erat, tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya mencoba mencengkeram pintu.

Ia ingin melawan, ia ingin mendorong tubuh chanyeol! Namun apa daya, akal sehatnya tengah kalah beradu dengan sensasi menyenangkan yang tengah ia rasakan. Ciuman chanyeol terasa semakin dalam dan basah, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan beku bagai diterpa angin musim dingin.

"Nhhh~"

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi cara membedakan yang benar dan yang salah, yang jelas ia mulai terbuai dengan ciuman chanyeol yang seakan menjadi cairan alkohol yang memabukan. Chanyeol membelit lidah baekhyun, nembawanya menari membagu cauran saliva masing-masing, hingga akhirnya chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman basah itu secara tiba tiba dan benang saliva yang masih membentang di antara bibir mereka menjadi bukti bahwa ciuman itu begitu intens dan basah.

Baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol yang berubah ekspresi, peluh yang tak henti meluncur deras dari dahinya memumbuktikan bahwa tubuh chanyeol kali ini benar benar panas, sampai baekhyun sadar bahwa ekspresi yang chanyeol tunjukan adalah ekspresi frustasi yang tak berujung. Sadar bahwa chanyeol belum menemui titik klimaksnya baekhyunpun berinisiatif untuk membantu. Tangan kanan baekhyun bergerak menyentuh tangan chanyeol yang tengah mengocok penisnya dan tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap rahang chanyeol untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu?" tanya baekhyun dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol

Setelah itu tangan kanan baekhyun mulai bergerak menyentuh kepala penis chanyeol yang memerah, memberinya gerakan memutar yang membuat chanyeol menggeram kecil tertahan. Lalu perlahan jari jemari lentiknya mulai menari memijat testis bengkak milik chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan baekhyun beralih menggantikan tugas tangan chanyeol untuk mengocok dan mengurut penis tegangnya.

"Ggahh baekh"

chanyeol menunduk dan menempatkan kepalanya di bahu sempit baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti" mengerti dengan aba aba yang chanyeol berikan baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. ia pun tak menampik bahwa pusakanya juga tengah ereksi

"Ngghh chanyeol~" baekhyun mendesah kecil saat bibir chanyeol menciumi area lehernya yang sensitif akan sentuhan.

Semakin cepat dan cepat hingga akhirnya chanyeol mendesah tertahan ketika spermanya membuncah keluar berlomba lomba dari kepala penisnya.

.

.

Malam itu baekhyun merasakan tubunya memanas, dan sentuhan kecil yang chanyeol berikan di area tubuhnya bak sebuah racun yang memabukan. Baekhyun ada diantara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan bersama teman masa kecilnya, namun ia pun menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan perlakuan yang sama dari chanyeol.

Baekhyun tengah berdiri di tempat yang sama, satu kakinya bertumpu di bahu chanyeol yang tengah menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur di area selangkangan dibalik yukata biru langit yang baekhyun kenakan, kepalanya mendongak keatas. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kepala chanyeol sedangkan tangan kirinya membekap mencoba meredam desahannya. Kepala baekhyun terasa berputar dan tubuhnya lemas, baekhyun tak memikirkan apapun, satu satunya hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan ini secepatnya dan pergi tidur.

"Hhaa a-ammhh unhh ahh uhh~"

baekhyun melenguh ketika ia merasakan tangan nakal chanyeol bermain di area paha dan pantatnya. Chanyeol menggerakan kedua tangannya memijat bantalan pantat baekhyun dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tak bisa lagi menahan pelepasannya.

"Gghhh ahh! Chanyeolh! Unghh hhaa~"

Dan akhirnya baekhyun mendapat pelepasannya yang pertama. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak teratur, mata sayunya lalu bergerak ke arah selatan tubuhnya dimana kepala chanyeol baru saja menyembul dari balik yukatanya. Melihat baekhyun yang terengah lemas chanyeol segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya untuk kemudian kembali mencumbu bibir baekhyun yang merah agak membengkak. Dan ciuman panas pun kembali terulang

"Emhh eumhh~"

Mata chanyeol terbuka, menatap wajah baekhyun yang memerah. Dalam hati ia bersorak gembira, chanyeol tak diam, ia kembali menggoda baekhyun dengan menggesek bagian privat mereka. Tak hanya itu tangan jahil chanyeol pun ikut andil menggesek lipatan pantat sintal baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya lalu menatap chanyeol intens

"Ukhh ahh chanyeolhh a-apahh shh hhaa yhangg kau lakukan?"

Bibir chanyeol melengkung kemudian membawanya menjilati cuping baekhyun sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Biarkan aku merasakan tubuhmu baek"

Satu jari chanyeol berhasil menyelip di lipatan pantatnya, lalu chanyeol sengaja menggerakannya turun naik sampai baekhyun kegelian.

Tubuh baekhyun merespon dengan menggerakan pinggulnya sampai membuat bagian privat mereka yang kembali menegang saling menempel dibalik kain yukata mereka dan menggesek.

...

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di lantai, dengan punggung yang bersandar di pintu dan kedua kaki yang ditekuk dan mengangkang. Tali pinggang yukatanya sudah hampir terlepas, begitupun dengan pakaian dalam baekhyun. Entah siapa yang membuat api birahi itu semakin membara dan membakar akal sehat, namun sepertinya kedua saling menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan satu sama lain.

"Annhh~ kkuuhh ahh cha..chanyeolhh"

Chanyeol mendongak, sejenak ia menjeda aktifitas dua jarinya yang berusaha membobol 'pintu masuk' tubuh baekhyun. Ditatapnya baekhyun yang tampak sangat berantakan, keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, jejak kissmark di leher, dada, dan bahunya, dan juga tak lupa ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat begitu kentara dari wajahnya. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan mungkin akan memberi rasa sakit pada baekhyun, tapi apa mau dikata? Sudah sejauh ini chanyeol tidak bisa lagi ambil jalan mundur.

"Sakit?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada khawatirnya

"Emh!" jawab baekhyun mengangguk lemas,

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dahi baekhyun dan mengusap surai setengah basah milik baekhyun. Ia tatap mata baekhyun yang berkaca kemudian memberi kecupan ringan di kedua kelopak mata baekhyun, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali menenangkan baekhyun dan membuat tubuhnya rileks kembali.

"Aku tahu ini akan sakit, tapi setelah ini aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucap chanyeol seraya kembali menusuk lubang anal baekhyun.

Mata baekhyun menutup sebelah, "l-lakukan saja apa yang kau mau hhaa chanyeolhh"

"Baiklah, tahan sebentar ok?" baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Baekhyun mencoba merelaksasi tubuhnya sendiri, mata indahnya yang berkaca tak pernah lepas menatap wajah chanyeol. Hingga baekhyun memekik cukup keras bersamaan dengan masuknya kedua jari besar chanyeol ke dalam lubang analnya.

"Maafkan aku baek" baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"Ti-tidak apa apa chanyeol, aku baik baik saja"

Setelah itu air mata baekhyun terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya, jari jari kakinya menekuk sampai memutih. Bagi chanyeol itu sudah cukup menjelaskan rasa sakit yang baekhyun alami.

"Hnnhh~ gghh hhaa ahh umhh"

Lama chanyeol bermain dengan jarinya, ia juga sudah merasa bahwa tubuh baekhyun sudah kembali rileks seperti sebelumnya. Lantas tak mau membuang banyak waktu chanyeol mencabut kedua jarinya kemudian mengocok penis tegangnya, baekhyun yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyit was was

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "melakukan 'acara' inti"

 _Glup-_

Baekhyun menelan kasar air ludahnya yang terasa sekasar batu yang di cercah besar, mata baekhyun menatap penis chanyeol yang menegang sempurna. Apa chanyeol akan memasukan penis itu kedalam tubuhnya? Apa mereka benar benar akan melakukan sex normal layaknya laki laki dan perempuan? Mata baekhyun membelalak sempurna. Lalu tanpa aba aba apapun dari chanyeol, chanyeol segera mendorong perlahan penisnya masuk kedalam lubang anal baekhyun.

"Ggaaahh! Akhhh! Chanyeol!" erang baekhyun, air matanya kembali menetes

"Tahan sedikit baek" chanyeol menginstruksi

Kepala baekhyun menggeleng geleng merasakan rasa sakit dan panas diarea analnya.

"Ungghh sa-sakithh aahh hentikan hungghh chanyeolhh aakkh!"

Jleb!

Chanyeol bernafas lega setelah seluruh batang penisnya tertanam dengan apik di lubang anal chanyeol yang kemerahan. Chanyeol terdiam saat mendengar suara isak tangis kecil dari sela bibir baekhyun.

"Sstt... Baek, kenapa kau menangis? Apa rasanya sangat sakit?" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala baekhyun lembut, memperlakukan baekhyun seakan ia adalah boneka porselen yang mudah retak dan pecah.

"Sakit sekali" balas baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau siap baek" baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol.

"B-baiklah, kau bisa bergerak sekarang" chanyeol sedikit membelalakan matanya tak percaya

"T-tapi kau-"

"Pelan pelan saja chanyeol, i-ini pertama kalinya bagiku" potong baekhyun, iapun tak yakin dengan ucapannya namun jujur saja ia ingin segera merasakan sensasi yang akan ia rasakan selanjutnya, apa itu sakit atau nikmat?

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, "ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku" kali ini baekhyun yang terkejut.

"Tapi ku pikir ini yang kesekian kalinya bagimu" kedua alis chanyeol bertautan

"Percayalah, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya bagiku baek, kau yang pertama dan kau juga yang terakhir"

"Maksudmu a-aku dan ka-"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyentuh siapapun lagi kecuali dirimu baek, dan setelah ini aku berjanji akan menikahimu"

Baekhyun membisu, dan tiba tiba chanyeol tertawa kikuk seraya mengusak bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, perasaanku ini sudah tumbuh bahkan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke jepang dan bekerja disini, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi dan aku pikir inilah saatnya untuk mengatakannya padamu"

Wajah baekhyun merona, bibir baekhyun berkedut seperti hendak menahan tangis dan tiba tiba baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menggerakan bahunya kekiri dan kekanan seperti bocah.

"Huuaa! Chanyeol! Kenapa kau membuatku merasa malu!? Aku malu aku malu.." lalu baekhyun tiba tiba baekhyun beehenti bergerak dan menatap wajah chanyeol lekat lekat

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengusap kasar ingus yang keluar secara tak sopan dari hidungnya

Chanyeol tergelak, "bagaimana ya, habis kau itu sangat menggemaskan dan spesial"

"Spesial?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menarik dagu baekhyun untuk mendekat, "ya, kau spesial bagiku" lalu mencium bibir baekhyun dengan kecupan kecuapn kecil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencoba membenahi posisinya, kedua tangannya bertumpu di pintu sedangkan itu baekhyun ada dibawahnya, mendesah, mengerang, dan pasrah.

"Kkhh ngghh chanhh...haaa uhh~ a-amhh" desah baekhyun,

Kepalanya terasa mendidih, tubuhnya terasa di aliri listrik mana kala chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya membawa penisnya keluar masuk dilubang analnya.

"Anghh! Baek hha ah! ah!"

Chanyeol mengerang frustrasi, ia bersyukur karena baekhyun sudah menemukan titik ternikmatnya, dengan itu chanyeol tak berhenti menekan spot itu berulang ulang kali. Namun ia masih mengerang, sudah lebih dari 10 menit terapi entah mengapa chanyeol belum menemukan posisi yang enak untuknya. Lelah dengan posisinya akhirnya chanyeol merubah posisi baekhyun, menekan tubuhnya agak kebawah hingga setengah terlentang lalu menarik satu kaki baekhyun keatas, chanyeol sedikit menegakan tubuhnya dan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ehemm ahh~ sshh hhaa ohh! Ooh!"

"Baekh..hnhh"

Hingga tusukan itu semakin dalam dan dalam lagi..

"Chanh.. Unghh lagiihh ahh disanah uhh hhaa terushh"

Baekhyun terus mendesah, kepalanya bebar benar terasa diaelimuti oleh kenikmatan dunia.

"Uuhh ahh gaddhh" chanyeol mendongak saat merasakan penisnya di jepit oleh dinding rektum baekhyun yang mengetat kuat.

"Sshh hhaa deeperhh chanhh...ukkhh!"

Semakin cepat, cepat dan dalam.

"Hmhh..akhh..ohh hhaa ammhh"

"Ah ah baekhyun"

"Ahh y-yaahh ouhh terushh chnyeolhh disanahh hhammhh ukhh"

Sampai lama kelamaan tubuh baekhyun mengejang

"Cumhh! Ahh! Cumhh nhh~" dan kemudian suara berat chanyeol menyusul merasakan cairan spermanya yang menyembur di dalam lubang anal baekhyun.

.

"Nnghh hhuu-a-ahh fasterhh ku mohonhh~"

Kepala baekhyun bergerak kebelakang, menatap wajah seorang pria familiar yang tengah menyetubuhinya. Baekhyun yang dalam posisi menungging menghadap tembok hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan memohon untuk diberi lagi dan lagi.

"Kau suka ini hm.. Baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol dengan nafas terengahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "s-sukahh ahh inih unghh shh nikmathh akhh! Sialhh inihh enakhh sekalih"

Chanyeol tersenyum girang, jujur saja jika dilihat dari belakang dalam posisi doggy style tubuh baekhyun terlihat sembilan kali lebih menggoda, ditambah pemandangan seksi tubuh baekhyun yang terbalut yukata biru yang kusut. Tangan kanan chanyeol tak diam saja, ia kocok penis baekhyun dengan ritme senada dengan tusukannya, ia tak mau terburu buru membuat baekhyun mencapai orgasmenya. Untuk itu ia tak menuruti keinginan baekhyun untuk menpercepat gerakan menusuknya.

"Kkuhhh~ fasterhh hannghh ahh fasterhh chanyeolhh huu ahh akuhh...hmmphh" baekhyun mengerang tak tahan.

Hasratnya sudah ada diujung tanduk dan chanyeol sama sekali tak memberinya moment yang tepat untuk melepaskannya. Baekhyun menunduk menatap penisnya yang dikocok halus oleh chanyeol, setan! Batinnya

Dalam kondisi seperti inipun chanyeol tak pernah lepas untuk menjahilinya, bahkan untuk urusan orgasme sekalipun!

"Hnnghhh disanahh channhh...ahh yaahh ohh disanahh lagihh~" baekhyun pun menyerah, ia lupa segala umpatannya pada chanyeol.

Tubuh baekhyun terdorong terus menerus sampai tubuhnya terhimpit diantara dinding dan tubuh chanyeol. Dadanya menekan erat ke dinding yang dingin, sampai sampai ia tak habis pikir bisa merasa keenakan saat nipple tegangnya menggesek dinding.

"Ggaahh! Chanyeoolhh!"

"Bersama"

Crot

Crot

"Akhhh!~"

.

.

"Ok pelan pelan" wanti baekhyun sebelum chanyeol kembali menggerakan pinggulnya.

Mata baekhyun terpejam erat, mengerat bersamaan dengan cengkeraman kedua tangannya di kedua lengan kekar chanyeol. Kedua kakinya menekuk mempersiapkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aahhh~" desahnya lembut saat chanyeol mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk lubang analnya yang mulai memerah.

"Sshh hhaa baekhyunhh ahh~"

"Emmhh kkhh- perlahanhh" baekhyun sekali lagi mengingatkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia juga mengerti kondisi baekhyun sekarang. Dilihatnya lubang anal baekhyun memang mengalami luka, lecet dan memerah, maka dari itu chanyeol sedikit berhati hati agar tak menimbulkan luka yang lebih serius.

Chanyeol terus semakin meng-intenskan gerakannya, perlahan, namun pasti dan tepat menekan pada titik kenikmatan yang sama. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

"Eungghh chanhh~ ohhh sedikithh lagihh genjot lagihh chanyeolhh"

Mata baekhyun terbuka, tepat saat matanya terbuka ia disuguhi pemandangan wajah maskulin chanyeol dengan ekspresi menggoda. Peluh bercucuran merangkak dari pelipisnya, aroma tubuh maskulin khas chanyeol begitu menyeruak di penciumannya, baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ukhh-"

"Nnaahh ahhh chanyeolhh huu-a-ahhh kkuhh hnghh-"

Semakin lama chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, sebelah matanya menutup ketika liang surga baekhyun mengetat menjepit penisnya. Saat itulah chanyeol tahu bahwa baekhyun hendak mencapai puncaknya,

"Mmphhh ukhh ahh ah! Ah! Chanyeolhh~"

"Sedi- ughh sedikith lagi baekhh"

"Unhh~ hhammhh ahh! Khh ahh ughh hhaa shh hha ahh"

"Akh! Nhh"

"Aahh ahh chanyeolhh!"

Dan selang 2 menit kemudian tubuh baekhyun melengkung keatas.

"Akkhh!" merasakan lelehan cairan sperma hangatnya. Dan chanyeol yang tampak sangat kelelahan mengerang kecil kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping baekhyun.

Nafas keduanya teedengar berat, baekhyun menoleh kesamping kanannya, dimana chanyeol sedang berbaring terlentang dengan mata yang terpejam erat erat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lantas menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang telanjang. Mata chanyeol tiba tiba terbuka

"Baek?" ucapnya sambil menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini" baekhyun mengangguk kecil

"Ayo kita tidur"

"Setuju!" lalu chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun dan memeluknya erat bak sebuah boneka.

...

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat sebuah buket bunga mawar putih berukuran kecil di nakasnya, di samping buket itu ada satu bungkus roti isi dan kopi panas, juga sebuah note kecil bertuliskan 'selamat pagi baekhyun' di lengkapi dengan tanda hati. Saat baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ia menyadari bahwa chanyeol sudah tidak ada, mungkin ia sudah pulang karena tentu saja chanyeol masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum masuk akhir bulan.

"Apa dia pergi dengan memakai yukata?" baekhyun mengerjap lalu tertawa kecil.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi, tubuhnya jauh terasa lebih segar dan rileks setelah berendam di bathtub dengan air dingin. Rasa ngilunya di sekitar pinggul dan terutama bagian analnya sedikit hilang, meskipun baekhyun masih merasa kesulitan saat berjalan. Bola mata indah baekhyun menatap kearah jendela kamar hotelnya yang mengarah langsung kearah pemandangan kota.

"Eh!" pekiknya saat ingat sesuatu, ia segera beranjak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan. Mungkin saja ibunya menghubunginya dan baekhyun tidak sempat mengangkatnya.

Baru saja baekhyun membuka kunci ponelnya, ia sudah diberi sebuah notifikasi pesan dari chanyeol. Penasaran baekhyun segera membukanya,

 _'Baekhyun, tiba tiba aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau lain kali kau memakai kimono saat kita sedang melakukan sex?'_

Dahi baekhyun berkedut tak percaya,

"Astaga, ide macam itu PARK CHANYEOL!?" baekhyun memukul keras dahinya. Hampir saja baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke lantai, andai jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ia tidak punya ponsel cadangan.

Well, kita lihat saja, apakah baekhyun benar benar akan memakai kimono saat melakukan hal 'itu' bersama kekasihnya yang sekaligus teman masa kecilnya? Hanya baekhyun, chanyeol, dan tuhan yang tahu...

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah! Ff oneshoot chanbaek lagi! Gyahahaha! Udh lama gk nulis ff chanbaek yg oneshoot, so gk tau kenapa pengen aja bikin ff oneshoot, biarpun alurnya acak acakan dan ceritanya gak jelas pisan *efek kebosenan wk :v*

Gomennnee ff nya berantakan tak hawt dan... Aaaaa! Ini beneran gk hooottt! *otak keburu genghek* B-b-but, gua minta tolong sama kalian untuk menyempatkan tulis review kalian di kotak review sebelum kalian ninggalin page ini, ya biarpun ff ini jelek tp mohon untuk 'dibiasakan' memberi review di ff yg kalian baca ya!

So..so so see you gaes in another chanbaek fanfiction! Matta neee~ :*


End file.
